AATC Desolation row
by Manorslave2
Summary: What happens when the chipmunks at the age of 20 with a succesfull rockband start to run out of songs!
1. This song is just six words long

AATC:

Desolation row

Chapter 1: This song is just (6 words long)

Alvin is an international Rock star, he has it all, fame, money and the best wife he could ever have. But lately his band has been struggling with writing songs, After Dave died there inspiration died as well. And if they couldn't make a song soon…..They were doomed!

"what are we going to do Simon" said Alvin to his younger brother by 5 minutes Simon, the smart one. "I don't know, you got us into this mess, I had a stash of songs in that trunk, but you thought it would be funny to burn it" he said. "I know I know, but I didn't know it had songs in it, cant you remember any of them" Alvin said with a teary eye. "Nop sorry, we are stuffed" Simon said and he walked too his waiting Limo. "I've got to get home to Jeanette and the kids, try to make a song" Simon said as he walked to his Limo and it drove off. Alvin's songs were useless and pathetic, he's last song 'This song is just (6 words long)' was the baddest song ever by his band called The Chiprock, Made up of his brothers and him. "well I better go pick up Brittany then" he said to himself as he left he's music recoding studio and into he's waiting Limo. On the way there the song 'Happy days theme' played and Alvin just cried, he had bad credit card fees and was losing money fast, he had to Happy days so far.

**Sunday, Monday, Happy Days.  
Tuesday, Wednesday, Happy Days.  
Thursday, Friday, Happy Days.  
The weekend comes,  
My cycle hums,  
Ready to race to you. **

**These days are all,  
Happy and Free. (Those Happy Days)  
These days are all,  
Share them with me. (oh baby)  
Goodbye grey sky, hello blue.  
There's nothing can hold me when I hold you.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long. **

**Sunday, Monday, Happy Days.  
Tuesday, Wednesday, Happy Days.  
Thursday, Friday, Happy Days.  
Saturday, What a day,  
Groovin' all week with you. **

**These days are all,  
Share them with me. (Those Happy Days)  
These days are all,  
Happy and Free. (oh baby)  
These Happy Days are your's and mine.  
These Happy Days are your's and mine, Happy Days.**

**What you think, review PLEASE I need the reviews to keep the story fresh, this is set when the Chipmunks are around 20. Dave has died, Alvin married Brittany with no kids yet. Simon married Jeanette with 3 kids and Eleanor and Theodore are married and Eleanor is pregnant. The band is losing fans and is in bad financial crisis. Part 2 coming soon (really soon)**


	2. I get by with a little help

AATC:

Desolation row

Chapter 2

I get by with a little help from my friends

"WERE DOOMED" Brittany said hearing the news. "no not yet, I think" Alvin said, crying a little, seeing his wife in shock. "you have your friend Josh right? Call him, maybe we can do a group song" Alvin said.

Brittany though for a moment, she was good friends with the biggest, hottest rocker in the world ATM besides Alvin, Lethal Josh, he meet Brittany on a tour and became friends, only friends as he's married.

Maybe it might work she though. "ok fine, ill ask him, but under one condition" She said "what?"

"you stop making cheap ass songs" she said and they both laughed, then Brittany got the phone and called LJ (lethal josh).

"hello" he said, sounding sleepy" "oh hi josh, its me Brittany, I was wondering if you could write and perform a song with my husbands band, there losing money and need a boost" she said. "sure no problem" he said and hanged up and went back to sleep.

"well" Alvin said…"he said yes" Brittany said and they both cheered.

Next morning

"you what, were doing what, when with who" Simon said. "I told you, were borrowing somebody's song" Alvin said. "but why" Theodore said, Theodore was the only one who wasn't told of the crisis. "umm ask your wife" Alvin said. "so" Alvin said. "well ok, but we don't do that many rock songs" Simon said. "don't worry, I'm sure we will be fine" Alvin said and he walked off.

The next day Alvin got an e-mail, in it was the lyrics for the song, he smiled and ran down the street to Simons house, unlucky for him, Simon had a late night last night and was asleep.

"what do you want Alvin" Simon said with he's eyes half closed. Alvin handed him a copy and said practise and left, he did the same for Theodore. "next week its our time to shine" He thought in his head.

**Review, review, review PLEASE!!!!!**


	3. The final countdown

AATC:

Desolation row

The final countdown

It was the concert night, millions of fans were waiting for the show to start.

"so you got the song memorized" Josh said, getting his guitar ready. "yeap" the brothers said all at the same time. "ok lets go" Josh said and they walked onto the stage.

When they all walked on, the crowed cheered

Millions of people were there, pictures were taken, they were live on TV

Alvin said "now this is what I like"

**Shake Some Action, Psychotic Reaction  
No Satisfaction, Sky Pilot, Sky Saxon  
That's what I like, that's what I like**

Blitzkrieg Bop to the Jailhouse Rock  
Stop, Stop, Stop, At The Hop do the Blue-jean Bop  
That's what I like, that's what I like, that's what I like

Baby, get off my cloud 'cos two's a crowd  
Hey baby, get off the phone, there's nobody home  
I'm gonna work it on out, I'm gonna Twist And Shout  
I'm gonna Ride A White Swan and Get It On  
Let's all turn on

Born To Lose those Summertime Blues  
In Blue Suede Shoes, Le Hoodoo Gurus  
That's what I like, that's what I like

Waiting for My Man, baby, Can The Can  
I Wanna Hold Your Hand, remember Sam The Sham?  
That's what I like, that's what I like, that's what I like

Baby, get off my cloud 'cos two's a crowd  
Baby, get off the phone, there's nobody home  
I'm gonna work it on out, I'm gonna Twist And Shout  
I'm gonna Ride A White Swan and Get It On  
Let's all turn on

Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh

When You Walk in The Room, Sunny Afternoon  
A-Wop-Bop A-Loo-Bop, A-Lop-Bam-Boom  
That's what I like, that's what I like

Sugar, Sugar, Talk, Talk, Money, Honey, Boardwalk  
Who wears Short Shorts? We wear short shorts  
That's what I like, that's what I like, that's what I like

Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh 

The crowd cheered, the stadium was so loud from the fans cheers that the stage was shaking. They got off the stage and all clapped. "Alvin lets finish it" Said josh and then they both went back on, leaving Simon and Theodore who couldn't take the music backstage.

"Lets rock" Josh said

A huge noise was heard, the crowd cheered more.

**Brian, skate  
Brian, skate  
Brian, fight  
Brian, skate**

What would Brian Boitano do  
If he was here right now,  
He'd make a plan  
And he'd follow through,  
That's what Brian Boitano'd do.

Brian, skate  
Brian, fight

When Brian Boitano was in the Olympics,  
Skating for the gold,  
He did two Salchows and a triple lutz,  
Wearing a blind fold.

And when Brian Boitano was in the Alps,  
Fighting grizzly bears,  
He used his magical fire breath,  
And saved the maidens fair.

Brian, skate  
Brian, live

So what would Brian Boitano do  
If he were here today,  
I'm sure he'd kick an arse or two,  
That's what Brian Boitano'd do.

Brian, skate  
Brian, live

When Brian Boitano travelled through time  
To the year 3010,  
He fought the evil robot king  
and saved us all again

And when Brian Boitano built the pyramids,  
He beat up Kublai Kahn.  
Cause Brian Boitano doesn't take shit from an-y-body

Whoa Brian those chicken wings are really spicy, don't eat those

I never seen a man eat so many chicken wings  
I never seen a man eat so many chicken wings  
I never seen a man eat so many chicken wings  
I never seen a man eat so many chicken wings  
I never seen a man eat so many chicken wings  
I never seen a man eat so many chicken wings  
I never seen a man eat so many chicken wings

Brian, Skate  
Brian, fight

Brian Boitano was born on the planet of Kryluk  
He came to Earth to save us all from war and death and stuff

Aliodi Idia, Brian Boitano's here  
So round up all your lasses  
And tell them to have no fear  
Say "Come over here my Honey  
I'm gonna take off my pants  
And I'm gonna make dirty love to you  
Cause that's what Brian Boitano'd do"

Cause that's what Brian Boitano'd do

The noise was so loud, some windows cracked, they left the stage, they had done it.


End file.
